the only exception
by hushnelle
Summary: College AU: She was some genius child who graduated high school two years early. He honestly didn't want anything to do with her. Shī and Sakura.


Shī had a problem. In the form of a pink haired, green eyed girl who barely even reached his shoulder.

He wasn't a competitive person by nature. But this was mostly due to the fact that he usually had _no competition_. The first few weeks of university, he had already secured the number 1 rank in all of his classes and for the whole semester, he maintained that spot. All of this was rightfully deserved; he refused any sort of social invitation unless he completed all of his assignments (which were usually done well before their due dates anyway), he always paid attention during his lectures and took neatly organized notes while doing so. He prioritized education.

Then she came in. She who was, unofficially, the apprentice of _the_ Tsunade Senju (a medical prodigy) and was quickly following her mentor's footsteps. She had graduated two years earlier (having skipped grade 7 and then grade 8 by taking advanced classes- _seriously?_). She essentially soared through high school and it seemed like she was doing the same thing with college. They only had two classes together: molecular biology and biology of organisms and so far, Sakura was dominating both.

Not only that, but she was a _Konoha _student. The first thing he had noted- and he noted with much distaste- was the sweater she wore; distinct white and green colors boasting her alma mater. That was another strike against her; he didn't really have a positive outlook on Konohians to begin with.

If that wasn't reason enough, she had the _gall_ to correct him out loud when he had wrongly answered his teacher's question. "Excellent as always," their professor commended. Sakura beamed, cheeks flushed with pink. Shī pursed his lips, ego bruised.

"Hey! Shī, right?" Sakura turned around in her seat to greet him. Their professor had made a run to the photocopier machine and everyone took the time to socialize.

He wasn't one for idle conversation but he had _manners _so he nodded...albeit curtly. "Sakura Haruno?"

She smiled. "So, how did you find last night's assignment?" She peered at the work on his desk, reading it upside down. "Pretty easy, huh?"

Was she _boasting_? Unimpressed, Shī didn't even bother responding.

After a moment, Sakura frowned at his silence. He was being _really _rude and they hardly even talked yet. "Why do I get a feeling that you don't want to talk to me?"

The blond rose an eyebrow at her, and Sakura really hoped that that wasn't the case and that he would stop ignoring her. Unfortunately, she didn't like the response.

"Maybe because I don't," Shi finally muttered.

Sakura gaped, not expecting his straight-forwardness. "What?" She spluttered. "What did I ever do to you!?"

Other than stomp all over his pride? "Nothing,"Shī growled. "But do you honestly think that waltzing in like a braggart and being an overall smart aleck is going to make you friends?"

She looked ready to battle for a moment, but quickly, she neutralized her expression before crossing her arms in a huff. "Well fine, I can't really change your opinion about me. No matter how immature and asinine it is." She leveled a cool glare at him, disguising her hurt. "And by the way, you got question 8 wrong. It's carbon assimilation." Then she turned away, ponytail almost whipping him in the face, before things could escalate.

He _really_ didn't like her but she_ is _the prized pupil of a world-renowned surgeon so with much reluctance, he gritted his teeth and made sure Sakura wouldn't see him double-checking his answers. _Damn it_. How could he have missed that? He furiously erased his answer, threatening to tear the paper and changed it. _Fine._ If it was a competition that she wanted, then that's what she would get.

* * *

He glared at her in the library. She was on the couches, typing something out on her MacBook while occasionally referencing a textbook beside her. His bad mood worsened after he caught her sipping something from a thermos when there was a _poster_ prohibiting food and beverages taped on the wall _right behind her_. All it had taken was one dimpled smile for the new librarian to conveniently forget the rules that not too long ago, he enforced upon a young male freshman who attempted to smuggle in an energy drink. How infuriating. She was seriously milking this special treatment- did she really think she was special enough to bend the rules for?

In the back of his mind though, he knew he was just making up excuses to restore his contempt for her. There wasn't _any_ valid reason to dislike her anymore.

In fact, there was something wrong. After their last interaction, the one when he silently declared them competition, her grades began slipping. And by slipping, they were averaging around the 90's which by her standards, was acceptable at_ most_. He got what he wanted though: the top spot in their shared classes. But it didn't feel right. Also, she hardly spoke in class anymore and he had to admit, as annoyed as he was by her unnecessarily detailed explanations, he _always_ listened. He'd only admit it to himself but her input was insightful.

Her behavior was...worrisome? Immediately, Shī perished the thought; he was _not_ to be worried. The lack of participation would worry their _teacher_ but for him it was...it was unsettling. There. That sounded right.

Shī tapped the spacebar on his laptop especially hard; he was thinking too much about this. He just realized that he had been reading the same paragraph about metabolic rate and temperature over and over again but wasn't absorbing anything. They were having a chapter test about energy and he was paraphrasing important annotations from the textbook to his lecture notes. Hitting print, so he could highlight his notes later on, he got up and made his way to the printer. The first sheet that came out was an essay about Alzheimer's disease.

He lazily skimmed the intro and furrowed his eyebrows. It was actually a well written paper and it piqued his interest- the sign of a good thesis. The printer pushed out the second page and he reached for it, undeniably eager to read more.

"Um. Hey."

He turned around and saw, go figure, Sakura was standing behind him.

"Oh...I think those are my papers."

Suddenly feeling like he was caught doing something bad, he handed her her papers and stepped back, waiting for his to be printed. "Sorry."

She nodded and started organizing her sheets before stapling them.

He didn't know why, but he felt the need to fill in the awkward silence between them.

"So, what class is this essay for?" He asked.

Sakura blinked, clearly surprised. Was he actually starting a conversation with her? "It's for psychology," She answered.

He was really bad at this. He didn't know how to continue this pitiful conversation (if it could even be called that) but thankfully, his review was done printing. He took his sweet time aligning it and Sakura handed him the stapler. While doing so, she absentmindedly took a peek at his papers. "Nice notes."

"Thanks," He mumbled. "...Have you started studying yet?"

Sakura suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Not yet. I might tonight."

"Might?" Shī echoed, not seeing her wince. "The test is tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah, well. I find this unit pretty difficult, so..." Sakura trailed off unconvincingly. Shi noted that she was an incredibly bad liar.

"Then shouldn't that be even more of a reason to study?" Shī rose an eyebrow.

Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it, not really knowing how to act.

She was being really confusing. He _knew_ that Sakura was perfectly okay with the current material in class- her grades were proof enough of that. Which meant that she was making silly mistakes on their tests to bring her mark down but that made things even more perplexing...because people like Sakura _don't_ just make silly mistakes.

"Are you purposely messing up on your tests?" He asked incredulously, before he could stop himself.

"Of course not!" Sakura answered too quickly.

Not believing her one bit, Shī persisted. "_Why_ would you do that?"

Finally, Sakura gave up her poorly made facade.

"Because," Sakura bit her lip hesitantly then took a deep breath before continuing. "People...don't like know-it-alls. I mean, I know being in the spotlight always warrants negative attention but I thought it would be different in University. I love learning and sharing knowledge but it comes off pretentious...and bitchy, I guess."

So she was intentionally lowering her grades to be accepted by her peers? Sadly, it worked. And with _him_ being a prime example. Without her bumping him down from his oh-so-valued #1 placing, she was no longer a threat. It had certainly changed his attitude about her since he no longer found her aggravating. Suddenly, he felt a bit sympathetic and guilty now that he was one of the reasons she wasn't using her full potential.

The revelation was shocking. Were people that scared of knowledge? Sakura wasn't one of those people and if she kept this up, then she would be. And it would be a shame. Because despite the majority's already high opinions of her, she worked _extra_ hard to prove herself but she didn't _have _to and that was a level of determination rarely found in people her age. He found, that that was something he could respect. And she was someone who deserved to be respected.

Oh man. He messed up didn't he? He was a victim of his own arrogance.

Sighing, Shī looked her in the eyes. "You shouldn't think too much about other people's opinions. And you shouldn't let anything jeopardize your education."

"But it made you stop hating me, didn't it?" She didn't make it sound like an accusation but he took it as one he deserved. She started walking back to the couches, and he followed.

"It wasn't hate," Shī said. That was too strong of a word for him but Sakura didn't look convinced. "I was just..._jealous_." He mumbled the last word. He knew he would regret this later but looking up, he was relieved to see Sakura grinning at him. He hadn't seen her so happy recently and she looked so surprised by his admittance.

"Jealous?" She repeated, absolutely delighted. "I have a hard to time believing that but...thanks."

Okay. This was too much for him. Shī scoffed. "It's not like I am anymore."

Sakura glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, your grades _have_ been slipping." He pointed out.

Sakura gaped. "Are you serious? Let me just warn you, don't get too comfortable being number one. I'm going to ace that test tomorrow."

Shī narrowed his eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah!" Sakura answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a class to get to." She grabbed her textbooks and then her thermos but something stopped her.

"Oh shoot!" Sakura abruptly exclaimed. Shi followed her vision until he saw the Food and Beverage ban poster. He raised an eyebrow at her that she didn't notice. Instead, she was too busy trying to stuff her exposed thermos into her bag. "I didn't notice that. That's so _embarrassing_," She rambled with genuine mortification.

He inwardly frowned. Yup. It was getting more difficult to dislike this girl.

* * *

"This would go good with some iced tea," Omoi announced.

"Go get it yourself, lazyass." Karui said.

The group of Kumo students sat around a circular table in the cafe. Even though Shī had no qualms ditching his friends for homework, he honestly didn't mind hanging out with them. Sure, Omoi and Karui quarreled, Samui and Darui seldom talked, it was fine since he liked to think that him and Mabui balanced things out. Sometimes he'll egg Karui on, because she _always _took the bait and other times, when he wasn't in the mood, he'd hang out with Darui who was probably the easiest to get along with.

"Sorry about her," Darui sighed, "You probably don't want to hear them arguing the only time you're not in your dorm studying."

"He can go back if he wants!" Karui snapped.

Shī blinked, "Did you hear something, Darui?"

Karui rolled her eyes and took a large bite out of doughnut. The sound of a bell attracted her attention and the redhead looked up, checking to see who was entering the cafe. Suddenly, Karui sneered. "Ooh, here comes Little Miss Perfect."

Curiosity got the best of him, and Shī turned around to see a familiar pink haired girl wearing a sundress and lining up in front of the cash register. She couldn't have heard Karui's comment but he _did_ and it bothered him.

The rapport between them had changed. Sakura ended up beating him by two percent on last week's test but it wasn't a hostile one-sided contest anymore. They were actually friendly and their rivalry was a great motivation. Especially for Sakura (though he managed to smoke her on their recent essay, no big deal).

"Jealous much?" Omoi chuckled.

Looking back, he made eye contact. She was now sitting all alone by one of the windows. Shyly, Sakura waved at him. She looked so..unsure with that one action, like she expected to be snubbed. Ignoring Karui, he waved back and after he did, she sent a positively _radiant _smile his way.

That one action alone made him realize something: she must be _really lonely_. Sometimes he forgot how that she was younger than everyone here. Which meant that her close friends were probably enjoying their junior years of high school. He never really thought about it, since he usually saw her in class and there wasn't really time to be socializing then but outside of school, people didn't really approach her. It wasn't too surprising. Her reputation alone created a lot of intimidation or enviousness. It didn't help that the person behind the textbooks, was a timid-by-nature girl who, judging by the way she constantly flushed at people's praises and sunk into her seat whenever the attention was on her, had self-esteem issues. He should have known by the way she previously tried to change.

Shī frowned. This epiphany added to his changing perspective about Sakura Haruno. Karui most likely didn't share any classes with Sakura and it was irksome how she (and probably a good chunk of people like her) antagonized the girl even though they didn't know her personally.

"I would just love to see her screw up just once, and fall on her ass," Karui said.

Maybe it was guilt from prejudicing against Sakura at first or maybe it was pity (because it couldn't be anything else), Shī felt the compulsion to defend her.

"Like that time B-san let _you_ fall on your ass?"

Karui's jaw dropped. In high school, Karui joined a gang fight in which she ended up beating Naruto Uzumaki (a student from Konoha) and B, their principal's adoptive brother, who would always bail her out of punishments, let her take the fall that time. She was suspended for a few weeks _right before_ examinations and B was unbelievably unhappy with her. The subject was pretty much taboo around Karui and it was a pretty low blow for him to bring something from the past up.

Omoi mimicked the sound of a whip and laughed, raising the noise level of the cafe single-handedly. Shī wasn't too worried that Karui would get mad at him (she usually took her anger out on Omoi) and he couldn't even bring himself to feel guilty. Not when he saw Sakura look at his group of friends with a sad wistful expression.

* * *

When he entered class a week later, it was empty save for Sakura and a trio of girls. He recognized them as the group that chattered in the back and painted their nails during their teacher's long lectures. They didn't seem to notice his appearance. Discreetly, he silently walked to his usual seat behind Sakura, when he got close enough to the girls to hear what they were talking about.

It wasn't like they were trying to be quiet anyway. No, they were intentionally gossiping loudly and every 5 seconds or so, would bark out an obnoxious laugh. What about? Unsurprisingly, Sakura.

A purple haired girl made a particularly snarky comment, not using Sakura's name, but the haughty look she sent to the girl's back implied as much. The other two laughed and Shī winced at the high pitch. Taking a glance back, Shī saw Sakura hunch over a bit.

It was a classic case of bullying and for some reason, he got the same feeling at the cafe with Karui. Didn't they have anything _better_ to do then pick on a completely innocent person? How annoying. Clenching his jaw, he pulled his chair back roughly. It screeched against the linoleum floor and hit the desk behind him. The ruckus had gotten their attention. They all gave him puzzled looks and in return, he gave them a nasty glare. Embarrassed at having been caught, they all hushed down and crowded closer together like a pack of frightened kittens.

He wasn't being protective, he swore, he just didn't want them making unnecessary noise so early in the morning. Then he heard Sakura giggle and he couldn't help but smirk.

Later on, after their teacher dismissed them, Sakura caught up to Shī through the bustling and dense crowd. She tapped his shoulder when they reached outside and grabbing the straps of her messenger bag, she shyly stepped back when he turned around.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that." She started. Nevertheless, there was a grateful smile on her face. Why did she always look at him like _that_?

He really didn't want to make a big deal about it. So he opted to feign ignorance and he asked, "Do what?"

At her crestfallen expression, he immediately regretted it. _Ah, fuck. _He really needed to stop being such an asshole to her.

Sighing, Shi shifted his backpack to his other arm and stared at some point above Sakura's head. "All I did was shut them up," He muttered, trying to downplay his small act of heroism but appease her at the same time.

Apparently she wasn't satisfied with that answer because to his _utmost horror_, Sakura started to _tear_ up.

"Well it meant a lot." Her un-shed tears were threatening to fall. "I though...I thought I could handle myself but every time, this Queen Bee comes along who thinks she knows me so well and it gets hard just trying to ignore it. I feel so disgustingly vulnerable. I just _hate_ how everyone judges me but I hate it even _more_ when I start to believe them." By now her tears had overflowed and she was full on sobbing. Her hiccups racked her body and her shoulders, which were so small and delicate-looking, shook.

Shi stared down at her crown of pink hair. She herself admitted that she didn't like vulnerability, but here she was, in front of him in such a state of weakness and nothing like the ostensibly confident straight-A student who triumphed in every class. He was at a loss. He had never been in this kind of situation before but something made him wrap an arm around her shoulders and gently pull her to his chest. Immediately, she hugged him back.

Because she needed someone there for her, Shi reasoned internally, and it was a _bit_ touching that she (purposefully or not) chose him to be that person.

* * *

She started joining him on his jogs. Before, their pathways had always coincided and sometimes they were running mere meters away from each other. He would stop at the vending machines and she would start walking to her dorm when she reached the cafe but now they would both stop at the bookstore and get some drinks. They never talked about that day she used his black v-neck as a tissue and instead, got to know each other more. He could tell she was beginning to get comfortable around him because her hair trigger temper would make sporadic appearances. One time, she wore her Konoha shirt and before Shi could repress an instinctive reaction, she saw him scowl at the logo on her chest.

There was an intense rivalry between certain school districts and Konoha was the biggest competitor in the province for academics and sports so they got the most hate. There were different stereotypes for each district, and Shī found that most Konohians either had an inherent self-righteousness, a superiority complex, or both.

There were always pranks going on between different schools. Mist had flooded Sand's basement and the school reeked for _days._ Sand retaliated by painting inappropriate pictures on Mist's football field, etc. Oftentimes, Sand and Konoha teamed up together and although Shī never partook in any of the delinquency there was one incident a few years ago that changed his neutral disposition. Basically a Konoha student had attempted arson on Kumo's high school and the B had ended up in the hospital with severe burns. That had certainly crossed a line.

Sakura took personal offence to his explanation and lectured him about grudges. Then in a fit, she sprinted in front of him and ran far enough not to hear his footsteps- as if she couldn't stand to be near him. He finished his normal routine and ended up at the vending machines where Sakura was surprisingly waiting.

"You're a jerk," She announced. Her cheeks were flushed- 10% from exercise and 90% from fury, he guessed. Yet despite her accusation, she shoved a water bottle into his hand.

Shī wisely kept quiet and listened- a trait that even through her anger, Sakura admired.

"B-san was treated by Tsunade-shisou _herself_, a Konohian. If they can get along without any prejudice and if B-san can forgive and readily accept the district's apology, then there's no reason for you to continue adding to the animosity between our schools."

Shī sighed after she was done ranting. "Look. It's the same kind of thing between Konoha and Sound. If you met someone from Sound, what would your first impression be?" Konoha and Sound had the _biggest_ rivalry in history all and they both knew that. She would probably try and avoid a Sound student at all costs.

Sakura gritted her teeth because he did have a point. "Fine. I get it. It's difficult because this antipathy between our schools has been long-going but I'm sure there's someone from Sound that I could probably get along with!" She argued.

"Probably." Shī agreed. "There are some Konohians that are easy to get along with." It was doubtful but he did hold some respect for some of its well-know students, besides Sakura was only friend he had from Konoha and judging by her happy demeanor, she knew that.

He saw Sakura's expression brightened, evidently taking his comment as a compliment.

"But don't let that get to your head," Shī said. He nonchalantly took a swig from the water bottle she gave him. "I wasn't talking about you."

She hit him for that (she seriously didn't know her own strength) but Sakura couldn't stop a grin because that _had_ to be the first time he joked around her. She only deduced that because he was doing his typical arrogant smirk that she was sort of finding attractive and endearing.

* * *

"It's been three years," Karui noted. "What kind of blackmail could she possibly have on Shī for him to put up with her after all this time?"

The group of Kumo students were monopolizing the library's couches while covertly observing the duo studying across from them. They had promised not to bother Shī while he was studying for the upcoming MCATs so this was their compromise: stalking them from a distance.

"Or maybe," Omoi pitched in, "They're going out."

Karui mimed a gag and Darui shook his head. "No. I'm sure Shī would tell us if they were dating..."

They watched as Shī idly twirled his pencil while Sakura tested him. It was remarkably quiet in the library since exam week was close and they weren't that far away from the two, so they were able to hear Sakura teasingly hum the jeopardy theme song. Shī's eye twitched and he finally said an answer. It must have been correct because Sakura grinned proudly and tossed him something. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, not showing the aversion Darui _knew_ he had.

"...but they're getting there." Darui deduced with a smirk. Shī didn't even like candy but that didn't stop him from participating in Sakura's studying game.

* * *

"Hey, can I drive?" Sakura asked, directing a meaningful look at his silver pickup.

"Absolutely not," Shī said, swiping his keys out of her reach. She had only gotten her license recently and was used to driving smaller automobiles. He just couldn't risk it.

Sakura pouted, "It's not as if I'm a bad driver. You _are _the one who taught me." She grumbled as she tried to jump into the passenger seat. Choosing to ignore her comment, Shī smirked and placed his hands around her waist to lift her up.

"I can do it myself!" Sakura growled, face red. She hated it whenever he did that, so he made sure to do it often.

"Right," Shī drawled, as he easily slid into the driver's seat.

This whole week had been amazing. Shī and Sakura had tied as the highest for the MCATs and even though Sakura graduated top of the class, he was right behind her. All of his dorm stuff was packed in his truck along with Sakura's belongings and they were both ready for the after-grad dinner party that their group of friends had planned out for them. It was a pretty big event that rented out an entire buffet but there was going to be lots of people from Sand, Konoha _and_ Kumo. It was kind of surprising how well his and Sakura's friends got along. For Konohians they weren't that bad. Although, certain people got along _too _well.

Sakura always complained about how Naruto would go through rapping phases after he hung out with B-san. Shī countered that her Tsunade-shisou had a tendency to convert his former principal, A-san, into an alcoholic during get-togethers.

"Oh man, this is going to be some party." Sakura whistled as they neared the restaurant. The parking lot was full, cars overflowed and spilled onto the side street. They were going to have to walk far but that just worked out for Shī- who wasn't the one wearing 3-inch heels. But aside from that, this was as good a time as any to tell Sakura that he had made the decision to go the Konoha Med School with her.

He got his acceptance letter a few weeks ago- around the same time Sakura got hers but he didn't tell her about it. In fact, she didn't know that he even _enrolled_. Shī knew that she was a bit touchy about it but she also didn't want to pressure him into anything. The most she did was read Konoha pamphlets in front of him as a really lame (but actually really adorable) way to tempt him.

But today was their graduation day and there was something about the atmosphere that put him in a really good mood. He was happy. And grateful. And the girl prancing beside him was a huge factor in that (she had been in the past few years).

"So you're planning on going back to Konoha," Shi remarked once they got out of the car.

Predictably, Sakura's mood faltered. "Yup! And...what about you? I'm guessing you're going to Kumo?"

"Educated guess." Shi mused, finally deciding to tell her. "Wrong though."

Sakura stopped. She turned to face him and narrowed her eyes. "Seriously. _Don't_ raise my hopes up. Or I swear, I'm going to flip you over and put you in a choke hold because you _know _I can-"

Shi had pulled out an envelope and tapped her forehead with it before she recounted that unfortunate incident. She grabbed it and hurriedly unfolded the papers from inside.

"An acceptance letter...to Konoha" Sakura said slowly, trying to let the information sink in. "And it's_ dated three weeks ago!_?!" She yelled. She immediately rounded on him. "YOU JERK! Just tell me if you're going or not!"

"I am going," Shi confirmed. "But only for their top facilities."

At Shi's affirmation, Sakura let out a breath she had been holding. She couldn't even be properly angry with him; she was too happy.

"Liar." Sakura accused with a grin and in a daring move that she would forever tease Shi about, she pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

**author's note:** Hehe, Sakura initiated their first kiss.

This was supposed to span _years._ I wanted them to experience med school, internship and all that jazz but this one arc got really long and fast paced. Perhaps a sequel...? Can't make any promises though :P So anyway, sorry if it doesn't flow very well. I was trying to cram everything in a oneshot because multi-chapter fics take too much commitment that I'm not prepared to give.

I love love love ShiSaku. And I noticed there wasn't any modern day AUs of them. And I also wanted to tinker with their characterization so if there are any inconsistencies, please let me know!

Things to note:

-Sakura crying. She was bullied when she was younger and I assume she's still touchy about it especially since her usual support system (mainly Ino) can't really be there for her. Sakura is a BAMF, don't get me wrong, but I think this is how she would react if the bullying persisted and if she was used to Ino still defending her throughout high school. Yup. I tried to add in her usual temper but realistically, I think she would make an actual effort to control it in such a new setting to make friends.

-All this college jargon was pulled out of my butt and wikipedia. I don't know the mandatory courses to get a bachelor's in biology. I don't actually know how many credits one needs for a major, etc. Tehe.

-ABOUT** KARUI**. I AM _SO _SORRY FOR MAKING HER A BEYOTCH. I just needed a villain and all I remember is her beating up Naruto F_ORGIVE MEEEE_! :(((

-Also, I gave Shi a pickup truck. Because can you just imagine him driving one? Hottteyy.

Anyway. This note is long enough.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
